Otherworldly Affairs
by Dementic Insanity
Summary: What is Naruto to do when he realizes that he loves the Uchiha and what are Sasuke and Naruto to do when an older version of themselves suddenly appear before them? SasuNaru/AU/Time-traveling/multi-crossover fic


Title: Otherworldly Affairs

Summary: What is Naruto to do when he realizes that he loves the Uchiha and what are Sasuke and Naruto to do when an older version of themselves suddenly appear before them? SasuNaru/AU/Time-traveling/multi-crossover fic

Disclaimer: I own a plushie version of them so ha!

x--;

Chapter 1: Otherworldly affairs of black, red and blond

x--;

Team Seven was doing what they did everyday, following the usual routine of having to wake up early, meeting at the bridge(with much trouble on how Sakura flirts with Sasuke, Naruto mocking said person and Sakura punching the lights out of the other said person). Yes, definitely a routine as they now waited for their ever so late sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Followed by accusation of how late their sensei were when he arrived, they would then proceed to train and somehow- Sasuke always ended up paired with Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme! I am sooo gonna beat you today!" The blond, hyperactive ninja exclaimed, his hands pumped into the air to emphasize his words as a well known grinned spread across his face.

A smirk appeared on the cool Uchiha's face and he got into a fighting stance. "Only in your dreams, dobe."

Seemingly overconfident as usual, Naruto shouted, "Just you watch!" and proceeded to dash across the field, heading straight for Sasuke. Anticipating such, said person only side stepped, the blond then speeding straight pass. What Sasuke did not expect though was the sudden kick to his back that sent him flying in his faced direction and landing harshly upon the ground as he was caught off guard.

'The hell?!' Sasuke mind seemed to be in a jumble of confusion as he pushed himself up and whipped his head around to stare at Naruto who stood calmly (with a very noticeable smirk on his face) at the spot where Sasuke was before Naruto had lashed out his surprised attack at him.

Seeing Sasuke's wondering gaze, Naruto's smirk only widen. "Told ya," he said with a smugged tone. That only proved to irritate the Uchiha but he quickly enough composed himself as he stood and dust the invisible dirt from his person.

Naruto was hoping for a better reaction as he had been perfecting that move for a while now. Sure, he wasn't the brightest of the bunch but he did know when to get a clue when his repeated attack were always ending up in the same result of him being pummeled to the ground. Watching as the Uchiha righted himself, Naruto frown, wishing to know what was going on in that head of his. It was always hard to read the damn bastard.

Cheeks puffed, lips pursed, Naruto pouted. Sasuke smirked. "That was just luck," he said, now all serious. He wasn't going to let the dead last beat him. He had his large ego and Uchiha pride to defend after all.

"I'm ready whenever you are!" was the blond's last comment.

x--;

A 13 year old Naruto sat nursing a broken and bleeding nose, a black eye, a bruised cheek, and a presumably dislocated shoulder while a 13 year old Sasuke was in a somewhat similar state with a nagging Sakura by his side of whom the Uchiha tried to ignore to the best of his ability and try not to outrightly kill her in front of their sensei.

"Why must it always be the same with you too?" an exasperated Kakashi asked as his lazy gaze flicker from one to the other. Receiving no reply, he sighed, shaking his head. "Training's over and so, I want the two of you to go clean yourself up." With that, he whipped out his Icha Icha Paradise book and placed it before him as he then walked away, totally engrossed in it.

Sasuke and Naruto chose then to simultaneously stand. They then turned to face each other as glares and visible sparks was thrown about before quickly whipping away and heading in opposite direction. Feeling left out, Sakura remain where she was as she glanced from one to the other before she sighed, her hands on her hips.

"Well that was interesting," she murmured sarcastically, hating the fact that no one was practically paying her any attention at all. Sure it was a usual for Sasuke, but now, Naruto- that was just not right. 'This is a bad omen,' she thought then and gravely nodded her head as she agreed with herself before heading in her own direction.

x--;

Two days after the training gone wrong incident, Naruto, fully recovered, was seated on the bank of a lake at, the moon illuminating brightly down upon the water's surface. Doing a thing he rarely did, Naruto was contemplating something that had been bothering him for a while now.

Uchiha Sasuke.

It was always him. Him, him, HIM!

Lips pursed tightly together, he angrily shook his head as he fisted his hands in his hair.

"Why am I thinking of him?" he asked aloud, frustrated.

Why is it that every time I think of Sakura, I see him instead? Am I...

His thought trailed away as realization and denial drawn upon him. For the young preteen, it was obvious that he would be quite confused at what was happening. It wasn't, after all, everyday that you suddenly figure out that you are in love with a boy, and one that was no other than the hated bastard himself.

"No way...," he breath out in a soft whisper, gazing down now at his reflection in the lake. He could easily see thanks to the bright moon above and it was not hard to notice how red his face had gotten.

"No way. Not possible." An image of the Uchiha flash across his mind and Naruto groan, and if possible, his face growing a darker shade of red. "It is...," he whine then and proceeded to bury his face into his hands. 'This is not happening, this is not happening.'

Deep in thought and his mind in a repeated lapse, he did not notice nor sense the coming presence of another.

"Dobe," the comment was said in a familiar and monotone voice and it startled the blond ninja as his head whipped around to face the other, wide blue upon Sasuke's charcoal ones.

Damn, Naruto thought. Sasuke was the last person he had wanted to see at the moment.

"What the hell are you doing here, teme?" he asked, turning away as to hide his furiously burning cheeks.

Sasuke scoffed. "I could ask you the same thing," he said and made his way to lake's edge, standing next to the other as he keep his gaze upward to the starry sky. Like hell he was going to admit to the other that he had been following and watching the blond for a while now.

Unable to sleep, the Uchiha had decided to go out for a little night time walk and had not expect to see Naruto making his way through the same wood he was. Easily following, he had watched the dead last for a while now and had been wondering what was going on in that little head of his. And who did he mean when Naruto had mention 'him'? Slightly shaking his head and not knowing why he even bother to worry himself about it, the ongoing silences was beginning to bother him.

Sasuke glanced down at the blond's lowered head. "Oi?" When no response came, he was beginning to worry as this was a very un-Naruto thing to do. 'Not worried; just curious.' Squatting down next to the other and bringing his face particularly close to the blond, he spoke again.

"Oi, Naruto?" Said person, surprised at the closeness of the voice and could basically feel Sasuke warm breath on his cheek, turn his face quickly to face the male.

And that was where everything went wrong. Or right?

Turning to quickly face the other had resorted into a small chain reaction as Sasuke's face was already dangerously close, their lips locked unto one another so precisely and accurate that it was a wonder if fate had a hand in it or not. Bewildered eyes locked upon one another and made no move to dislodge themselves as they were too startled to do anything at the moment while thoughts ran a-muck inside their confused mind.

'Wow, his lips are surprisingly soft,' was the disbelieving thought that ran through the Uchiha's head. Wondering why he wasn't feeling disgusted at kissing another boy, he slowly pulled away from Naruto.

'This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not hap... Damn, his lips feel nice- NO! Get back on track Naruto. This is not happening, this is not happening...' His thoughts continued as thus before he slowly pulled away as well just as the other did. The lost feeling that came, he quickly pushed aside as he scooted away from the other, knowing that it would be better if he think not of this anymore.

"Wai-, tha-," Naruto shook his head, trying his best to clear it. "I-it w-wa-was an accident!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Not intentional at all!" He took a steep back, his face once more a bright red. "That was nothing just now! Nothing!"

Sasuke only slowly stood and raked a trembling finger he tried to hide through his locks as he looked away, a light and barely noticeable blush adorning his cheeks. "--Y-Yeah." He quickly agreed.

Although they said thus, the thought of 'Why does my heart ache?' came quickly to mind and before they could contemplate more on the thought, a sudden flash of light over on the lake's surface caught their attention, the light blinding them as they became alert as they tried to figure out what was happening.

x--;

Seven year in the future and on the exact date but 2 hours before the 'happening,' a beautiful blond sat at a desk, going through mounds of papers that had just been place before him. Groaning inwardly, he regarded the stack with much disdain before pulling one of the smaller ones to his side and leafed his way through it as he found it to be the usual works. Mission reports, town complaint's, and the usual political things he had yet to get a hang of.

Just as he was about to give up, a knock came from his closed door.

"Lord Hokage, the Kazekage is here to see you."

He had been about to tell the other to leave him be but the mention of the Kazekage perk him immediately. Although he did wonder what the other was doing here at this time of night. The only reason Naruto remain was because he was waiting for a certain someone to return from his mission and thus busied himself with the mound of papers before him as he waited for the other.

"Let him in." The door opened to reveal a red headed man with dark circles around his eyes and was dress in the formal Kazekage attire and before the other could even place one foot through the door, a quick flash of yellow was seen a moment when the Hokage of Konohagakure had then presumptuously glomped the stoic male.

"Gaara! I miss you!" A soft snickering could be heard from behind him but ignoring it, Gaara, with one hand about the male's waist, closed the door behind him before releasing his hold upon the other and letting the male to the floor.

"You really shouldn't be doing that anymore, Naruto," the Kazekage admonished the other and only sighed when he received a cheeky grin in reply.

"But I rarely see you so I can't help but be excited when you pay me a visit." Naruto grin widen before he leaned in to give the male a peck on the cheek and then made his way to his chair behind his desk. His face had now gone serious. "So, I supposing you have something important to tell me. I know that the Kazekage would not just come if it wasn't for an important reason."

Gaara had to smile slightly at how well the other knew him and reached into the front of his gown and pulled out a small cube and placed it before the other. It was like a rubix cube, each side cut into nines but minus the colors as each small squares were replaced with strange designs. Basically, instead of matching six colorings, there were six designs in all that had to be place together and formed although the one before Naruto was an incomplete puzzle that has yet to be solved.

Having been staring at it for a while, he brought his confused gaze to the other.

"So- what is it?"

Gaara remain silent a moment before replying. "I was hoping you could tell me or help me at least as I haven't a clue myself. All I know though is that once I had touch it, I felt- you. There is a chakra emitting from the box that is similar to your own."

To say that Naruto was confused was an understatement. Bringing his attention to the cube once more, he slowly extended a hand to pick it up. Having not expecting the small jolt of electricity to shoot through his fingers, he immediately dropped it. 'The hell,' he thought and flicker his gaze to Gaara who just impassively watched.

Lip twitching, annoyed, Naruto cautiously reached over to pick it up again, bracing himself for the jolt but when it came not, he let out a breath of relief. Bringing the object close to his face, he turned it about, examining it for anything out of the ordinary. When finding nothing, he placed the cube down, his cerulean blue on the Kazekage.

"What am I suppose to do with it? Minus the electric shock, it seemed like an ordinary box to me."

"I want you to solve it, if you can turn it, since I cannot."

"And how do you know that I can?"

Gaara sighed. "Just try it." The Kazekage had a feeling that the blond could.

Naruto pouted and murmured a soft "Fine," as he place both hands on the cube. With a soft twist of his right hand, the right side of the cube spun clockwise. "It turned..." he murmured, amazed. Gaara surely wasn't. He had expected thus already.

Somewhat engrossed in it all, 30 minutes had passed and the blond male was still trying to solve the puzzle, at least one side anyway but all prove fruitless and he placed the box down with a groan.

"I can't do it," he whined and brought his gaze to Gaara who had seated himself on the couch at the side of the room, a cup of steaming tea in hand that he knew not when someone had brought it in.

Taking a sip of his tea, Gaara placed it down before he turned his attention to the other. "Well I suggest you keep trying." Gaara then stood and made his way towards the door. "I have a feeling that something interesting will happen when you do solve it," he said as he proceeded to open the door. "I will be staying here for a fort night. Send a shinobi if you need me." With that, he left.

Naruto, annoyed at the red head, made to throw the cube at the closed door but stop in time as it reopened to reveal a brooding Sasuke that caused the blond to drop the object in hand and a wide grin spreading across his lips.

"Sasuke! You're back!" Naruto shot up from his desk, the cube temporally forgotten as he made his way to the other. Just as he was about to put his arms about the Uchiha's waist, he finally took note of the scowl upon the other's face.

"What's the matter?" the Hokage asked, a hand raised as he placed it tenderly, lovingly, on Sasuke's cheek.

"Why was **he** here?" The question was asked through gritted teeth. Was the other mad at him for some reason and who was this 'he' that Sasuke spoke off? Naruto had to stop and think a moment before it came to him.

Gaara. A sly green proceeded to adorn his lips.

Was Sasuke acting-- jealous?

Taking a look at the other's face once more, Naruto wasn't sure.

"So what of it?" Naruto said in a coy tone, trying to force the truth out of the other as a single brow raised elegantly up.

Sasuke could feel the red seeping into his cheek and he turned his head slightly away from the other.

"Nothing," the Uchiha muttered.

"Oh really? I don't think so," Naruto said as he nudged Sasuke side, trying to get the male to look at him once more.

"Naruto, just forget I ever asked of **him**."

"No- tell me why you are mad that Gaara paid me a visit?"

He sighed, not wishing to argue as he had just returned from a long mission. "I do not like you being alone with another man." There. The ever so proud Uchiha had admitted it. Naruto was his and he wanted no one else to touch what was his. That include being alone with him as well.

With the rather possessive look adorning the Uchiha's face, Naruto thought it wise not to mention the little hug or the kiss to the cheek he gave the Kazekage, knowing full well of what Sasuke would do if were to tell the other and instead gave Sasuke his trademark grin.

"So- are you admitting to me that you are jealous?" Hearing no reply, he softly chuckled and wrapped his hand promptly around Sasuke's neck, bringing their body close as he rested his head on the crook of Sasuke neck. "Well, if you are, I'm flattered, but ya know- there's no need to worry. You should know already that you are the only one for me," he reassured him and Naruto could practically feel the tension rolling off the male's shoulder and he gladly welcomed the arms that snaked themselves about his waist.

Silence ensue and the couple basked in each other's presences a moment before Naruto felt fingers beneath his chin that slowly forced his face upward to look into the Uchiha's charcoal hues. Sure his face was as stoic and emotionless like a rock as ever but Naruto could read the other clearly enough as the simple words of "I miss you," that left the Uchiha's lips made the blond male all giddily and light inside. And the lips that met his after his soft reply of "I miss you too," made his legs feel like water and had to braced his hands upon Sasuke's shoulder to keep himself upright.

"So, _why_ was he here then?" Sasuke asked then as he pulled slightly away and gave him an curious/stern gaze.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh then as he gently pushed away from the other and made his way back to his desk and sat down. Sasuke, not happy of the lost of his blond, made his way towards said desk and sat down in the seat before it, arms crossed before him as he awaited an answer from the other.

Sighing, Naruto picked up the cube Gaara had left him and tossed it to Sasuke who reflexively caught it, practically ignoring the slight electrical shock that went through his fingers.

"What is it?" he asked as he examined it.

Naruto only shrugged although what Gaara had said of it feeling like him, Naruto had presumed he had meant his chakra signature and now he want Sasuke to finalize his assumption.

What Sasuke had concluded so far as he continue to examine the object was that there was something strange about the box, emitting something that he was sure was quite familiar to him. Activating his sharingan, he easily noted that a certain chakra encased itself about the box and it was then that the answer drawn upon him. The chakra's characteristic was similar to that of Naruto own. Perplex, he gaze flicker from it and to Naruto, his sharingan disappearing as he did so.

From the look in his eyes, Naruto could already assume the answer to his unasked question. "So Gaara was right after all," Naruto stated and sat back in his chair. "I felt it too but was not sure and so, I wanted you to tell me also but by your look, I can already guess your answer."

Sasuke listen as he sat back as well, the object in hand held before him as he stared at it a moment before placing in down upon the desk.

"So why did the Kazekage give it to you?"

"He wants me to solve it although I've tried for half an hour and I can't seen to do it at all."

Sasuke growled. "Why can't he do it himself?" he asked, annoyed.

Naruto gave a weary smile. "Because he can't turn it. It would seem that the object prevent him from doing so. However, when I try, I can."

Sasuke 'hn' at the reply given that was soon followed by a simple 'let me give it a try' as he placed both hand about it and twisted. Surprisingly, to both Sasuke and Naruto(who softly exclaimed), it turned and quite easily at that.

"Interesting," Sasuke murmured and gave Naruto an inquiring look. "It seems as if I, too, can turn it as well."

"Yeah," Naruto dumbly nodded. "It would seem so." Shaking his head, he leaned forward on his desk, intensively peering at the other. "So- since you can turn it and all, how about using that Uchiha brain of yours to solve it for me," the Hokage offer with a grin. Sasuke inwardly sigh before smirking as he leaned forward, forehead and nose touching each other as he gazed into Naruto's eyes.

"And what will the high and mighty Hokage give me in return if I do solve it." As he could practically see what the other was hinting at, Naruto blushed before boldly replying.

"Anything you want. Just name it."

"Deal," Sasuke answer with not much thought to it at all and gave the blond before him a soft kiss to the lips before sitting back with the cube placed before him once more. His blush still visible, Naruto softly smiled and watch as the Uchiha went about trying to solve the box.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Naruto had already gotten bored at watching Sasuke practically attacking the box. Trying to occupy himself with his papers, he found himself instead slowly nodding off when Sasuke gave a soft exclamation that was followed by a soft thud as the box dropped to the floor. Concern, he rushed to the other's side.

"What's the matter; what happened?" Naruto asked as a slightly dazed Uchiha stare at his burnt fingers. Just seconds ago, Sasuke had solve one side of the puzzle. With a final turn that would put the last row in place, it had locked together with a soft click and Sasuke had not expected the large bolt of energy that shot from inside it and to his fingers. Surprised, he had dropped it.

"What happened?" Naruto asked again and watch as Sasuke brought his gaze to him. Recomposed, he jutted his chin towards the box on the floor. "My fingers and that thing there, is what happened," Sasuke answered and Naruto brought his gaze down to the box below, a soft 'O' coming from him. Seeing the one-sided solved puzzle, Naruto cautiously extended a hand to pick it up, heeding not Sasuke's caution.

"Amazing. It form a picture when put together and I have the feeling that each side has a different one," Naruto said with much glee before examining the picture closely. Somehow- it was very familiar but he couldn't quite put a name on it. However, he did note something strange about the small certain square. It was just plain black, completely different from the intricate ones surround it.

"Ne, Sasuke, take a look at this," the blond said as he wave the other to come closer and his finger reach out to touch the pain square and with thats simple touch, the middle square seem to sink into the cube. Naruto and Sasuke watched with much fascination when they were then engulf in a bright and blinding light. Completely caught off guard, Naruto eeped as he felt a hand, Sasuke's, grabbing unto his own. He was then pulled against the Uchiha's chest. Finding it too bright to see, Naruto keep a firm hold on the male, afraid that the other would disappear if he didn't. Eyes squeezed shut, he wait for the light to disappear but then wish for it not too as he found himself suddenly wet as the light retreated and the cold night wind was blowing against his skin. 'The hell?' Naruto was sure they were both inside and not outside.

Opening his eyes, he glanced up at Sasuke face and noted the look of confusion and disbelief that passed over the male's feature before they returned to their usual indifferent facade. Following his gaze, to say that Naruto, Rokudaime of Konohagakure, was surprise, would most definitely be an understatement.

"No way," Naruto breath out, his hand tightening its hold onto the box he still held before choosing that moment to feel light headed and to promptly loose consciousness in Sasuke's arm who cursed, and quickly caught the other and carried him out of the lake and towards the bank towards the younger version of themselves who were staring at him with as much disbelief as he was experiencing at the moment.

x--;

Seven year in the past and in the moment of the blinding light, the two young shinobi, Sasuke and Naruto tried their best to see through it. When it finally began to recede, Naruto had to rub his eyes a moment, trying his best to register who the two was that had appeared before them. Both felt that the two were rather familiar but could not quite place their fingers upon it at the moment as they were still feeling quite daze by the light a moment ago.

"No way," they heard coming from the blond man's lips and watch with much surprise as the male practically fainted in the dark haired male's arm who then picked him up and began to come their way. Unknowingly, the Sasuke had grabbed unto Naruto's arm and began to cautiously take a step back, bringing the dobe along with him as he did so. Naruto seemed to just be too engrossed in it all to do anything beside stare at the two before shaking his head and registering the hand that held his. Promptly pulling his hand away and lightly blushing, Naruto placed one hand on his hip while the other pointed a finger at the male who had now seated himself on the dry grass while one arm was wrapped possessively about the blond male upon his lap.

"Oi, who the hell are ya?"

The other practically ignoring his question, Naruto fumed but ask naught else as he found himself under the other's deadly glare, although it was somewhat soften in a way as he seem to hold a hint of recognition in the stranger's dark hues. Finding himself blushing at the stare, he turned away, lost for words. Sasuke, on the other hand, was quite annoyed at the reaction Naruto had gotten from just the male's gaze. Annoyed still, he place himself before the unsuspecting dobe and gave the dark hair male one of his own glares which only proved useless. All he got in return was the unmistakable twitch of the other's lip. Sasuke cursed, knowing immediately that the stranger was smirking at him.

Damn- what the hell was that light just a moment ago and who the fuck was these two? These were the question the young Uchiha wanted answers to and he wasn't going to leave until he got them.

-TBC

x--;

AN **REVIEW IF YOU LIKE! PLEASE! **;3


End file.
